<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>公平 by daizhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608011">公平</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan'>daizhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多一點時間 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Historical Hetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一九三八年開始的冬天</p><p>一點點哈布斯堡</p><p>有德對西的強暴情節<br/>因為不是互相喜歡，根本沒誰喜歡誰，所以不算CP吧！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>多一點時間 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這大概是一個寓言故事<br/>可能跟真的德國和西班牙都沒什麼關係吧！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安東尼奧在柏林獲得了有限的自由。他有門禁，入夜之前可以普通地買東西或出入一些平民場所。雖然被通緝了，再嘗試一次逃脫也是無不可……這些念頭不時冒出來，隨後又憶及，上一次行動之後被威脅那麼再有下次就會為長槍黨批准新的一批軍火和兵源，卻讓他規矩起來。現在戰線變得很短了。儘管只是苟且，儘管基本上已經喪失希望，但他並不想親自促成加速。總歸來說，他也不再想賭自己能夠擺脫蓋世太保的眼線了。他是被看著的，只是他們平常止步於觀察。平時會跟他接觸的德國人僅有羅德里希，唯一正大光明監視他的人；路德維希到訪是偶一為之。</p><p>十月到來，路德維希的偶爾也來了，他帶來慕尼黑協議的結論，告訴安東尼奧，他們會有一個宴會，希望安東尼奧也出席。</p><p>「什麼宴會……迎接一個區域需要宴會嗎？」羅德里希坐在單人沙發上垂眼看書，安東尼奧從起居室另一側問。「而且你們德國人的宴會讓我去做什麼？」</p><p>「費里西安諾也會去的。」路德維希走向爐邊，問說你不冷嗎？開始添柴。</p><p>「所，所以呢？」</p><p>「羅維諾也是。」</p><p>「所以呢？」</p><p>「你也想見見朋友吧？」</p><p>我不確定現在我跟他們是不是朋友。「謝謝，但我不想加入你們的法西斯集會。」</p><p>「安東尼奧，這麼不合群可不好。人是會寂寞的。」路德維希放下火鉗，轉過身來直視安東尼奧。</p><p>「嗯，我有羅德里希陪伴我。」</p><p>聞言，路德維希轉頭看了羅德里希一眼，被點名的人紋風不動地注視書頁。在三方一陣沉默後，羅德里希維持著相同姿勢說：「我不想介入你們的問題。我也只是照規矩辦事而已。」</p><p>「說到照章辦事，」路德維希走到長沙發上坐下。「你之前拜託我的事，我想，西班牙人並沒有那樣希望，所以我們不會改變計畫。<span>[*1]</span>」</p><p>你現在在說的西班牙人都是誰？英國跟法國又什麼時候才要對德國照章辦事？</p><p>「國際縱隊……已經解散了。共和軍並不是虛晃一招。」即使現在安東尼奧算是微微地俯視，他也感到呼吸的窘迫。</p><p>「我知道呀。我在慕尼黑跟他們也討論過了。」</p><p>「所以你們……」</p><p>「英國跟法國不會解除禁運，畢竟這本來就是他們的願望。我跟義大利也不會撤軍，因為……西班牙人並沒有希望我們撤走？」</p><p>「那麼請你……主動撤回吧。」安東尼奧換了口氣，「你撤兵的話，義大利也會撤兵的，對嗎？」</p><p>「如果義大利撤兵的話，那麼我也會。你要不先去找他談吧？」</p><p>我要怎麼去找他談，我現在都出不了柏林啊。</p><p>「其實還有一條路，只要阻止葡萄牙轉口的話，我跟義大利就沒有辦法了。<span>[*2]</span>」</p><p>對，但是我被關在這裡。</p><p>「有這麼多辦法，你一個都沒試，所以這也是你的問題吧？」</p><p>「請你撤軍吧。」安東尼奧快步走向他，語速也快起來。「無論你要我做什麼我都願意做，請把納粹勢力移出西班牙好嗎？」</p><p>「那麼，請你留下來。」</p><p>路德維希說。安東尼奧感到缺氧。</p><p>「你說什麼都願意做，但我要的這個，正好不行，所以我想這很公平？</p><p>「你去準備一套禮服好嗎，安東尼奧？」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　*1</p><p>西班牙共和軍於 1938 年九月 21 日宣稱解散各地共產黨員、失業者與冒險者組成，加入西班牙共和軍的國際縱隊，希望叛軍的德、義外援撤離西班牙，並讓英、法解除對共和軍的禁運。國際縱隊中來自法西斯政權的成員難以返國，留在西班牙，獲得公民資格。其餘成員遣返回國。這個努力並沒有得到國際上的什麼回應。</p><p> </p><p>　*2</p><p>德國與義大利對西班牙內戰的輸運從葡萄牙港口轉運。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>這是一個忘記在哪裡看見的史料的腦洞，這個史料不見得是穩固的，並且我不確定這指的是義大利本土，或者西西里：</p><p>盟軍要從北非進攻義大利前，長期態度曖昧的西班牙向德國提供了盟軍進軍義大利的情報。<br/>這份情報是錯誤的。</p><p>以及在日文維基百科：</p><p>盟軍攻入義大利後，西班牙承認了親盟軍的義大利政權，並減少與德國的合作。<br/>此些舉動引來德國不信任，當時一度準備了推翻弗朗哥政權的計畫。<br/>由於各方戰線吃緊，最後並未開拓西班牙戰場。</p><p> </p><p>姑且用局部地名當作化身人名：<br/>尼德蘭=荷蘭<br/>比利時=列日<br/>盧森堡=盧森堡<br/>盧森堡實在不能再變得更小了。……啊，最後低地組弟妹沒有在腦洞中出場。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>暫時不想寫了所以就這樣吧！</p><p>因為路德維希跟安東尼奧之間沒有正向的情感連結所以不算是 CP 吧！<br/>奧西的部份<br/>就是那一句嗯</p><p> </p><p>我並不想鑽研跟知道痛苦的部份。因此我還沒有辦法決定我的閱讀跟思考方向。</p><p>想要知道某些事情卻不想鑽研「痛苦的部份」聽起來相當的不合理對吧，我也是這麼覺得的。而且我想要製作的也不是歡樂向的作品，但是說到療癒，如何可能跳過「真相」而療癒呢？這可能是我現在的課題。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>路德維希說，現在西班牙共和政府只剩下加泰隆尼亞了。你看，你的國家的保衛戰，是分離主義者在扛的，這多麼奇妙啊。安東尼奧說，基爾伯特把你養成了一個混帳。路德維希讓他收回了這句話，之後離開。安東尼奧向羅德里希說，你跟基爾伯特把他養成了一個混帳。羅德里希說，是的。</p><p>羅德里希為安東尼奧備辦了歡迎捷克的宴會的禮服。在此時，羅德里希隱晦地表態。他大致上說了兩件事情，第一是雖然各國人民對西班牙充滿同情，而各國首腦對此無動於衷，懲罰幫助西班牙共和政府的人，對西班牙袖手旁觀……但是，這些政府畢竟都還是外國。舉例來說，雖然尼德蘭不大可能對德國說不，但尼德蘭終究不是德國。第二件事是，安東尼奧現在認為世界上沒有幾個國家認真站在共和政府那邊了，但是，也不妨乾脆把世人當作就是西班牙的同伴，既然他們都這麼地明哲保身。他們靜默，羅德里希替他將衣服又脫下來。翌日，他說，那麼我們去採購一些讓你心情好點，體面一點的配件吧。之後，他說，現在你穿著新衣服，新帽子，新皮鞋，沒有人認得出你。戴上一副眼鏡吧。換一個髮型。你以為蓋世太保在監視你對嗎？不，現在監視你的人只有我。羅德里希打算帶安東尼奧經瑞典離開。在這段路上，安東尼奧不停地抱怨著。德國跟義大利的軍隊在西班牙虐殺平民。我好不容易才又建立的民主政體。云云。羅德里希每一句都回答，我知道。我知道。安東尼奧問，為什麼他會變成這樣？為什麼他會支持現在這個政府？羅德里希說，因為我跟基爾伯特都是混帳。安東尼奧結束這個話題，轉而問他，我跑掉了，身為監視者的你怎麼辦。羅德里希要他擔心他自己。</p><p>安東尼奧到尼德蘭的難民營去探望法西斯一派送出來的兒童難民。荷蘭說，這些孩子，大概，之後可以回家去吧。安東尼奧平淡地應「是啊」。這麼說基本上意味著兩人對於法西斯派會獲勝都沒有什麼疑義了，流亡到法國的共和派可就沒這些順遂可期。</p><p>安東尼奧之後要到比利時去，再沿法國，可能會返國。他問荷蘭，西班牙是不是不適合民主啊。被西班牙殘暴對待過之後報復到把西班牙踩在地上碾壓——這麼說可能太過了——分庭抗禮的荷蘭，經他這麼問，微妙地，感受到過去數百年與西班牙的鴻溝弭平了。他說，怎麼可能有國家不適合民主。安東尼奧問，但是感覺一直很不順利啊，從，從，第一共和？獨立戰爭？波旁？三十年戰爭？荷蘭說，你追溯得太遠了。安東尼奧感嘆，是真的啊，你走了之後一切都很不好，那個一六四八……再十年就一九四八年了欸。荷蘭說，那麼，你是需要多一點時間；你也沒有一直很不好，只是走得比較慢。安東尼奧說，慢太多了。荷蘭遏止他再想下去。</p><p>新的一年，安東尼奧在法國度過。戰事結束了。法西斯政府開始受到承認。法國將難民遣返回西班牙，這些人返國後受到新政府審判。迎接捷克的宴會舉行了。焦點緩慢地轉向德國，西班牙逐步受到遺忘。又過一年，當法國「更換首都」之後，法蘭西斯找出旅居於法國的安東尼奧，開始幫他打包行李。你呢，身為民主國家，還太年輕了，對於民主以及世界和平有著太美好的想像。法蘭西斯邊說邊叫安東尼奧從幾件他在屋子裡蒐集來的衣服中選出特別喜歡的，放進皮箱裡。很多事情呢，我們，並不會那麼乾淨又美好。我們會犧牲別人，或是犧牲一點自己。他要安東尼奧選一本書，安東尼奧選了詩集，法蘭西斯笑說，詩集可以讀很久，但讀詩可能會讓你接下來很悲傷。安東尼奧說，那再拿一本小說。法蘭西斯說這麼一來行李會很重，安東尼奧說，但西班牙可能沒有什麼書可以讀了，只能挾帶進去。法蘭西斯評論道：浪漫的你。那你要順便帶點論文集嗎？他繼續方才的立論：西班牙被我們犧牲了。而我現在認為這是一個錯誤的決定。我們這幾年做了很多錯誤的決定。你呢——法蘭西斯從外套中拿出一點餅乾跟乾酪，和桌上的麵包與香腸一起裹進布包袱裡——不要忘了自己曾經是個大帝國，很多骯髒的手段，並不是到了今天就不可以做。雖然我們都覺得最好不要做，但變得既自由又安全，是漸進的。現在，滾回西班牙吧。</p><p>在兩個十年的交界處。西班牙加入軸心國的期望在德國拒絕將法國的任何一塊殖民地割讓給西班牙之後逐漸萎靡。安東尼奧開始以西班牙的身份露面。相對於政府的失望，安東尼奧感到心安。儘管政府對於身為軸心國的同道者仍然無比狂熱……。安東尼奧在軸心國的，康樂活動上，舉止得宜地，保持存在。儘管這一切都是何等荒謬。當他把酒水潑到路德維希臉上時，後者只是說，現在在歐洲，只有你敢，而且會這樣對我。你憑什麼呢？安東尼奧發覺做錯了什麼，但覆水難收。「憑你要是向我宣戰……英國馬上可以登陸歐洲？」靜默三秒。如果你不想當我的朋友，對於我對你的付出，難道你不需要報答點別的什麼嗎？不，這樣吧，為了這個失誤，你在私人的層面補償我，安東尼奧。他們睡到了一起，這麼做純粹是為了，挫安東尼奧的銳氣。在這麼，微妙的小地方，他們有了輕巧的高下。美國已經來到了西班牙的背後。他現在面臨更多抉擇；更多機會。他讓路德維希進入他，說服自己這是一種交易，一種，蹊徑。有所損失，但沒有迷失。西班牙仍然多方面支援德國，而兩人也回到了可以進行日常對話、開開玩笑的溫度。他說，路德，我告訴你，下個月……你要做好準備。他這趟在柏林還要待一個禮拜。等到公事結束，床事也結束，安東尼奧不免還是想問他，你是怎麼同意這一切。</p><p>我想我們愛人類。那麼你是怎麼同意這一切。</p><p>因為你是一個新生的帝國，所以需要經過初期的殘暴嗎？</p><p>那也許我可以原諒你。</p><p>安東尼奧夢見了三百……四百年前。不是三十年戰爭即將結束的時候，是八十年戰爭還未開始的時候。哈布斯堡的時代剛開始的時候。是的，那麼，也許我可以原諒你。他醒來，在早晨，他說。可是，對不起。我上週是騙你的，並不是下個月，而是今天。但是你怎麼可以騙我呢？我信任你啊，安東尼奧。</p><p>不，安東尼奧搖搖頭，這就是我不理解的地方，你為什麼信任我？你……不能說是……對我很好吧。你對我不好，也知道我不信任你，那麼你為什麼信任我呢？因為你強大，覺得我說到底作不了亂嗎？</p><p>但是我協助你建立了這個政府。</p><p>這不是我的政府，德意志。這不是我的政府。這個政府是法西斯的朋友，不是西班牙人的友伴。而你消滅西班牙所扶植的這個朋友，接下來也會背叛你。</p><p>你現在說的是真的嗎？</p><p>我說的是真的或假的又有什麼區別。我剛剛騙了你，現在你還打算相信我說我是說真話，還是說假話……那你就太天真了。這是上位者的傲慢吧。</p><p>我會報復你。</p><p>那你就來吧。現在是一九四三年九月，你即將要失去義大利，但是，納粹上台十週年紀念，換手拿一個西班牙或許正剛好。你有手拿，你就來吧。</p><p>你真的對不起嗎？</p><p>那不重要了吧。路德維希。</p><p> </p><p>戰後，人們問安東尼奧有什麼想說的，或者求償的。隨便吧，他說，我這可是牆頭搖擺的準軸心國啊，我是要求償個頭啊。那不然，你們制裁一下西班牙政府吧。哇，這麼不給力啊。他問，那麼，我有什麼籌碼去為了已經被世人遺忘的世界大戰……的彩排索賠呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>總之我覺得西班牙由被擺佈而混亂走向兩面得益真是太帥了，雖然我的腦洞中安東尼奧一直都沒有很承認弗朗哥政府，但不承認日子也得過下去，所以在政府基本上決定不參與二戰之後，安東尼奧大概就妥協了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>寫的時候 BGM：鄭宜農〈光（燦爛時光版）〉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>你真的對不起嗎？</p><p>那不重要了吧。路德維希。</p><p>路德維希的手指如針射向安東尼奧的額頭，把他按進被褥裡。昨晚為止進三步退兩步建造起來的親密，現在回顧起來是如此真實，因為現在是如此不留情面的狠勁與疼痛。前一個夜裡像毛毛雨打溼地面那樣，循序漸進覆蓋世界的髮膚接觸，如今是屠宰噴濺血水。要是我把北非給了你，現在可好？路德維希痛罵他的語句埋沒在肉體與肉體、肉體與寢具、寢具與呼吸的摩擦之中。</p><p>安東尼奧被法蘭西斯遣返西班牙後，很快又造訪了法蘭西。他帶著政府的期待，在法國緊鄰西班牙的邊境地方和路德維希會面，說明西班牙對於加入軸心國、向英國宣戰的興趣和具體提案。之前說過了，我要……我們要法國在北非的殖民地，法屬摩洛哥，法屬阿爾及利亞，跟西非的這塊。他在地圖上輕輕滑動手指。他和路德維希坐著，法蘭西斯站在路德維希斜後方，靠牆，面對剩餘的空間，時而向談判桌斜瞟一眼。你們太孱弱了，這些地方讓法國繼續管比較好。是……是嗎？安東尼奧追問時的表情並沒有話語裡的質疑。是。反倒是，我們希望西屬摩洛哥跟可以加納利群島上的軍事據點可以割讓給德國。那太超過了吧！但你可以拿走安道爾跟直布羅陀。這樣呀。安東尼奧確認的語氣也沒有字面上的歡欣和贊同。在路德維希對著文件比劃的空檔，安東尼奧看了幾眼法蘭西斯，也在心裡想著，被法西斯弄倒的第二共和，確實是一連串稀爛的政府。就像現在一樣。面對路德維希的自己，沒有魄力，沒有實力。像笑話一樣，敗事有餘。但現在正是無能與囂張上場的時候。</p><p>談判建立起的是期許與懸念，換言之，條件式的協議，現下是一事無成。但是我看你好像很開心？路德維希對正在點煙的安東尼奧說。沒有很開心哇。安東尼奧輕快地把煙點上了。你是鬆了一口氣吧。是——嘛。談笑恍如西班牙本土和安東尼奧在柏林受的折辱都沒有發生過似的。</p><p>你那時真的想要西非和北非嗎？路德維希戳刺。還是開一個不可能的條件來讓我拒絕你？安東尼奧的頭髮不算長，但也被路德維希牢牢勒住。沒有……不可能的條件。他在身體的痛楚和喉頭、胸口對換氣的渴切之間籌出答話。「是你……並沒有那麼……想要。我。」他的眼瞳是有毒的沼澤，笑意蘊於無聲。「我現在想要了。」我會用不同的，更全面的方式得到你。</p><p>你這個賤人。</p><p>哈……你這隻瘋狗……</p><p>路德維希離開後，天色從藍藍綠綠灰灰紫紫，經過金黃燦爛，之後進入穩定的白光。安東尼奧蜷縮在床上，棉被傾瀉到地板。羅德里希捧著一盆熱水進來，又出去了一趟拿毛巾和醫藥箱，安東尼奧連吐槽怎麼家事都是你做的力氣都沒有了。他委屈又欠揍地，慵懶而骨碌地觀察為他擦澡上藥的羅德里希。</p><p>因為你是應當被服務的，在這裡。羅德里希的口吻像在為大學新鮮人授課。但恐怕不會有人敢來。</p><p>那，如果德國真的來打我怎麼辦呢？</p><p>你口不擇言，現在已經太遲了。</p><p>你連發生什麼事都知道了……</p><p>沒有，只是，還能發生什麼事呢。</p><p>西班牙守不住的。</p><p>羅德里希為他一根一根擦洗手指。</p><p>靠英美大概還能……但這就是……內戰的重演啊。安東尼奧哽咽著說：西班牙又要夷為平地了。</p><p>不會那樣的。羅德里希將安東尼奧指甲上的血搓到毛巾上。等你走出這裡，還是會繼續支援德國，德國也不會對你怎麼樣。就跟你們每一次吵架一樣。路德維希還是會讓你人模人樣地走出柏林。</p><p>可是！安東尼奧差點把手抽走，之後又伸回羅德里希指間。我們見面，總是，在柏林……或者法國跟西班牙的邊界。對於他來說，這就是我們之間的距離！安東尼奧抿唇。……一直以來都太逼近了。</p><p>所以，羅德里希抬眼看他，你很清楚你的位置跟處境，這不是很好嗎？</p><p>但我每一次——頂嘴——其實都怕得要死。</p><p>那就不要害怕。羅德里希回到擦拭作業上。路德維希從沒有得到你，但現在也承受不了失去你。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哎呀突然就進 rape...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>